Chapter 3
39= * Sep 01 - Cram Studying Unlock requirements: Have a total score of at least 31,750,000. Diary... Why is math so hard? I listened to Qian Qian and Jessy all afternoon, but I still don't get it. Their brains must be from a different planet - how else can they understand what the teacher's going on about? I'm content with just making bread. I don't have to worry about what this and that equal or what some calculus function is for. When will I ever use that stuff? Ugh! Wait a second... Why is Qian Qian getting Jessy to teach me math? They're in neighboring classes, but I've never seen them together like this before. I wonder... could that be why Jessy buys so much dessert every time? Because he shares it with Qian Qian? OMG!!! Are they going out?! If they are, how come Qian Qian didn't tell me? Some friend she is... I've gotta tell Yuko about this tomorrow. I can't believe Qian Qian didn't tell me! So sneaky... Oh yeah, is René away sick this week? Tomorrow I'll ask the teacher where he lives and take him my notes. Otherwise, he won't be able to keep up. Heehee. I'm such a good class monitor, always looking after students. Anyway, time for bed. Good night, Diary. |-|40= *'Sep 09' - Dessert Maniac Unlock requirements: Get an All Perfect on 5 songs on Special difficulty A key is given with this entry. |-|41= *'Sep 12' - Troubled Thoughts Unlock requirements: Full combo 5 songs on Hard. |-|42= *'Sep 14' - TV News Unlock requirements: Have a total score of at least 33,990,000. |-|43= *'Sep 15' - Moon Festival Unlock requirements: Have a total score of at least 35,140,000. |-|44= *'Sep 24' - Big House Unlock requirements: Get an All Perfect on any song in Hard. |-|45= * Sep 24 - Practice Unlock requirements: Have a total score of at least 36,310,000. I had no idea Rene could play piano so well. I called before going over, but he seemed surprised. Wasn't it his mother who answered the phone? Anyway, he seemed to like the cake I took to him. It would have given him some energy at least. I had no idea he was so passionate for music. In school, I always thought he was just a quiet student who loved to read. His ears pricked up when I mentioned Jessy and Ocean's gig at Station Plaza. I wonder if they would become friends if I introduced them? I hope Yuko didn't tell Qian Qian and Jessy about that thing I told her the other day. If loads of people find out, Qian Qian's going to feel really embarrassed. And if she's too embarrassed to admit her feelings, she'll feel ever worse. I had no idea Jessy was like this. He always looks so cool. I would never have guessed he and Qian Qian had already... They couldn't have... How far have they gone? I wonder, have they held hands? Or have they... they... it makes me blush just thinking about it. I'd love to know what Qian Qian sees in him. He's pretty good-looking, but he doesn't talk that much so you don't know what he's thinking One day I'll go singing with Qian Qian and ask her about it. Yeah, that's exactly what I'll do. When the midterms are done let's invite some classmates and Qian Qian down to the karaoke bar in town. I just need to bring Yuko along and we'll definitely be able to wangle it out of her. |-|46= *'Oct 01' - Summer Night Unlock requirements: Have a total score of at least 37,500,000. |-|47= *'Oct 05' - Street Singing Unlock requirements: Have a total score of at least 38,710,000. |-|48= *'Oct 27' - Endorsement Unlock requirements: Get an All Perfect on an song on Special. |-|49= *'Oct 27' - Wronged Unlock requirements: Have a total score of at least 39,940,000. |-|50= *'Oct 27' - Waiting Unlock requirements: Have a total score of at least 41,190,000. A life like Yuko's is not easy. She can't even take a day off her birthday, and still has to go work in the capital. She might look happy, and she does get to wear beautiful clothes and people to help her do makeup, but I get tired just thinking about all the running around she does. Whenever I see yuko she seems so full of energy, but she must feel tired sometimes too, right? If she makes it to today's birthday party hopefully we can give her an energy boost. The cakes Chelsea and Lance make blow me away. We're the same age, but they're so creative and talented! And they'll only get better in the future. Compared to them I can't do anything... I'm an average student and I don't have any talent except for piano. I'm not pretty like Yuko and I don't know how to take photos or host events. I feel kind of lame. I guess all I can really do is focus on my studies. If I can get into a good program at a public university in the capital, then at at least my parents will be happy. A key is given with this entry. |-|51= *'Oct 27' - Going Back Unlock requirements: Get an All Perfect on 5 songs in Hard. |-|52= *'Oct 27' - Halfway Unlock requirements: Get an All Perfect on 5 songs in Special. |-|53= *'Oct 28' - Just In Time Unlock requirements: Have a total score of at least 42,260,000. |-|54= *'Nov 05' - Rainy Day Unlock requirements: Full Combo 10 songs on Easy. |-|55= *'Nov 09' - Nighttime Unlock requirements: Full combo 10 songs on Hard. |-|56= *'Nov 18' - Foolish Giggling Unlock requirements: Have a total score of at least 45,060,000. |-|57= *'Nov 24' - Arranged Meeting Unlock requirements: Full combo 7 songs on Special |-|58= *'Nov 27' - Bothered Unlock requirements: ??? More info about the diary is available at the VOEZ Official Site. Category:Chapters